Grifo
thumb|300pxEl grifo (Griego: γρύφων, grýphōn, o γρύπων, grýpōn, forma primitiva γρύψ, grýps; Latín: gryphus) es una criatura legendaria cuyo cuerpo, cola y cuartos traseros son de un león y la cabeza y alas de un águila; y talones de águila en sus cuartos delanteros. Como el león se consideraba el rey de las bestias y el águila el rey de las aves, se consideraba al grifo como una criatura poderosa y majestuosa. También se consideró el rey de todas las criaturas. Se les conoce por proteger tesoros y posesiones inestimables. Adrienne Mayor, folclorista clásica, propone que el grifo era una mala interpretación de los restos fósiles de Protoceratops encontrados en las minas de oro en el macizo de Altai en Escitia, en la actual Kazajistán, o Mongolia.Adrienne Mayor, Archeology Magazine, November–December 1994, pp 53–59; Mayor, The First Fossil Hunters, 2000. Su antigüedad es un símbolo de poder divino y guardián de lo divino. Etimología La derivación de esta palabra sigue siendo dudosa. Puede estar relacionada con la palabra griega γρυπός (grypos), que significa "curvado", o "ganchudo", pero quizás sea préstamo de alguna lengua semítica de la misma raíz que diera el hebreo כרוב (kruv), "querubín", como el accadio karūbu (Criatura alada).William H. C. Propp,Exodus 19–40, volume 2A of The Anchor Bible, New York: Doubleday, 2006, ISBN 0-385-24693-5, Notes to Exodus 15:18, page 386, referencing: Julius Wellhausen, Prolegomena to the History of Israel, Edinburgh: Black, 1885, page 304. Also see: Robert S. P. Beekes, Etymological Dictionary of Greek, volume 1, Leiden and Boston: Brill, 2010 ISBN 978-90-04-17420-7, page 289, entry for γρυπος, "From the archaeological perspective, origin in Asia Minor (and the Near East: Elam) is very probable." Aspecto La mayoría de las estatuas tienen talones de ave, aunque en algunas ilustraciones antiguas tienen cuartos delanteros de león; generalmente tienen cuartos traseros de león. Su cabeza de águila suele tener orejas prominentes, siendo descritas normalmente como orejas de león, pero aveces son alargadas (Como las de un caballo) y a veces emplumadas. Aunque poco común, ha sido representado sin alas, como un león con cabeza de águila con púas en vez de alas. En la heraldica del siglo XV en adelante, a esta bestia se le llama alce o keythong. La hieracoesfinge egipcia también tenía cuerpo de león, pero cabeza de halcón (Horus) sin alas. En la heráldica, los miembros anteriores del grifo siempre son las patas traseras de un águila. El único tipo de grifo con cuatro patas de león se distinguía quizás en un escudo inglés de la heraldica tardía como el Opinico (Opinicus), donde también tiene un cuello y cola similar a las de un camello. Historia thumb|300px|Grifo de Pisa Aunque los grifos son más comunes en el arte y cultura popular de la antigua Grecia, hay pruebas de representaciones de grifos en el antiguo arte Persa y Egipcio de hasta el 3000 a.C.Illustrated Dictionary of Egyptian Mythology. Buffaloah.com. Retrieved on 2012-01-02. En Egipto, se puede ver un grifo en una paleta cosmética de Hieracónpolis, conocida como la "Paleta de los Dos Perros"The Gryphon Lore. www.myth-and-fantasy.com. Retrieved on 2014-05-24.Strange (Fantastic) Animals of Ancient Egypt. Touregypt.net. Retrieved on 2012-01-02., que está datada del 3300-3100 a.C. En Persia, los grifos aparecían en sellos cilíndricos en Susa desde el 3000 a.C.Image of Persian griffin from The Granger Collection. www.granger.com. Retrieved on 2014-05-26. Las representaciones de grifos aparecen en el levante, Siria, y Anatolia a mediados de la Edad de Bronce , fechada entre 1950-1550 a.C. Las representaciones primitivas de grifos en arte griego antiguo se encuentran en frescos del siglo XV de la Sala del Trono del Palacio de la Edad de Bronce de Cnosos, restaurada por Sir Arthur Evans. Siguió siendo un tema decorativo típico en el arte griego arcaico y clásico. thumb|300px|Tapiz medieval En Asia central, el grifo aparece miles de años después de la Edad de Bronce de Creta, en los siglos V-IV a.C., probablemente originándose en el Imperio Persa Aqueménide. Los Aqueménides consideraban a los grifos "protectores del mal, brujería y las injurias".Neva, Elena. "Central Asian Jewelry and their Symbols in Ancient Time" Artwis; citing Pugachenkova, G. (1959) "Grifon v drevnem iskusstve central’noi Azii." Sovetskya Arheologia, 2 pp. 70, 83 Los historiadores modernos, como Robin Lane Fox en Alejandro Magno, lo llaman león-grifo, quien destaca a un león-grifo atacando un ciervo en un mosaico de guijarros en la expedición de la Dartmouth College en Pela, quizás un emblema del reino de Macedonia uno personal del sucesor de Alejandro, Antípater. El grifo de Pisa es una gran escultura de bronce que ha permanecido en Pisa, Italia, desde la Edad Media, aunque es de origen islámico. Es la escultura islámica medieval de bronce más grande que se conoce, con un metro de alto, probablemente creada en el siglo XI en Al-Andalus.Quantara; Hoffman, 318 Desde aproximadamente el 1100 se situó en una columna en el techo de la catedral de Pisa hasta que fue sustituido por una réplica en 1832; el original se conserva en el Museo dell'Opera del Duomo (Museo Catedral). Paralelismos primitivos Muchas antiguas criaturas mitológicas son similares al grifo. Estas incluyen el Lammasu, la deidad protectora asiria a veces representada con cuerpo de toro o de león, alas de águila y cabeza humana. La mitología sumeria y accadia tiene al demonio Anzú, medio hombre, medio ave, asociado al dios supremo del cielo Enlil. Era un ave-tormenta divina relacionada con el viento del sur y las nubes de tormenta. La mitología judía habla del Ziz, que recuerda a Anzú, así como al Fénix griego. La Biblia menciona al Ziz en Salmos 50:11. Es similar al Querubín. El querubín, o esfinge, era popular en la iconografía fenicia. En la antigua Creta, los grifos eran muy populares, representados en varios medios. El Genio Minoico era una criatura similar. En la religión hindú, Garuda es una criatura similar a un ave que sirve de montura (vájana) del dios Visnú. También es el nombre de la constelación del Águila. Cultura medieval thumb|Escudo del Duque de Pomerania, presente ahora en en Voivodato de Pomerania Occidental El hipogrifo era una criatura legendaria, descendiente de un grifo y una yegua. Siendo la unión de una bestia terrestre y aerea, fue visto por la cristiandad como un símbolo de Jesús, que era tanto humano como divino. Por eso puede verse esculpida en algunas iglesias. Según el Nuevo Diccionario de Heráldica de Stephen Friar, se cree que la garra de grifo poseía propiedades medicinales y una de sus plumas podía restaurar la vista de los ciegos. Las copas con garras de grifo, ahora cuernos de antílope, y huevos de grifo, ahora huevos de avestruz, estaban muy valoradas en las cortes europeas medievales. Cuando emergió como poder marítimo en la Edad Media y el Renacimiento, los grifos comenzaron a ser representados como parte del escudo de la República de Génova, alzando a los laterales escudos con la Cruz de San Jorge. En el siglo XII, se fijó la apariencia del grifo: "Todos sus miembros son como los de un león, pero sus alas y cara son como las de un águila". No está claro si sus miembros anteriores eran los de un águila o un león, aunque la descripción implica el segundo, acompañada de una ilustración ambigua. Se dejó a los heraldos aclarar eso. Significado heráldico En la heráldica, la mezcla de león y águilas del grifo obtiene el reconocimiento de valor y audacia, mirando siempre a poderosos monstruos. Se usa para denotar fuerza, valor militar y liderazgo. Los grifos son representados con la parte posterior de un león, la cabeza de un águila, orejas erectas, pecho emplumado con patas delanteras de águila, incluidas las garras. Estos detalles indican una combinación de inteligencia y fuerza.Stefan Oliver, Introduction to Heraldry. David & Charles, 2002. P. 44. En la heráldica británica, se muestra un grifo macho sin alas, con su cuerpo cubierto por penachos y púas, con un pequeño cuerno surgiendo de su frente como un unicornio.Male griffin depicted in Debrett's Peerage, 1968, p. 222, sinister supporter of Earl of Carrick (Ireland) Normalmente se usa el grifo femenino con alas. Arquitectura Las estatuas que marcan la entrada a la Ciudad de Londres son confundidas en ocasiones con grifos, cuando son dragones (Tudor), que sostienen el escudo de la ciudad.The City Arms, City of London Corporation, hosted by webarchive Se distingue de los grifos por sus alas membranosas más que emplumadas. En la literatura Lucio Flavio Filóstrato lo mencionó en La vida de Apolonio de Tiana: Los grifos son usados asiduamente en la poesía persa; Rumi es uno de aquellos poetas que escriben en referencia a los grifos.The Essential Rumi traducido del persa por Coleman Barks, p 257 En la Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri, en el canto XXIX del Purgatorio, aparece tirando un carro en un sueño de Dante. La parte de águila es de oro mientras que la de león es bermeja, pudiendo ser una referencia a la naturaleza humana de Cristo (la mezcla de blanco y bermejo da el color de la carne). En El hijo de Neptuno de Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque y Frank Zhang son atacados por grifos en Alaska. En la saga Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore tiene una aldaba en forma de grifo. También, el apellido de Godric Gryffindor es una variación del francés griffon d'or (grifo de oro). Pomponio Mela: "En Europa, la caída constante de nieve hace que los lugares contiguos a las montañas Rifean tan intransitables que, además, evitan que aquellos que viajan aquí a propósito vean nada. Después de eso viene una región de suelo muy rico pero inhabitable debido a los grifos, una raza salvaje y tenaz de bestias salvajes, que aman - hasta un punto increíble - el oro que se extrae de las profundidades de la Tierra, y que guardan con fascinante hostilidad a aquellos que sitúan sus pies allí". Isidoro de Sevilla: "Los grifos son llamados así porque son cuadrúpedos alados. Este tipo de bestia salvaje se encuentra en las montañas hiperbóreas. En toda parte de su cuerpo son leones, y las alas y cabeza son como águilas, y son fieros enemigos de los caballos. Por otra parte desgarran en pedazos a los hombres"."Griffin".eaudrey.com., n.p., 14 Mar. 2013 Usos modernos thumb|Escudo de Crimea El grifo es un símbolo del Museo de Arte de Philadelphia; bastidores de bronce cuelgan en cada esquina del techo del museo, protegiendo la colección.Philadelphia Museum of Art – Giving : Giving to the Museum : Specialty License Plates. Philamuseum.org. Retrieved on 2012-01-02.Glassteelandstone.com, Philadelphia Museum of Art: Benjamin Franklin Parkway, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States, Glass Steel and Stone De manera similar, antes de la primera mitad de la década de 1990, un grifo formaba parte del logo del Midland Bank (ahora HSBC). El grifo es el logo de United Paper Mills, Vauxhall MOtors, Scania y su antiguo grupo de SAAB-Aircraft y SAAB-Automobile. El último caza producido por SAAB-Aircraft lleva el nombre de "Gripen" (Grifo), pero debido a la competición pública. General Atomics ha usado el ´termino "Ojo de Grifo" para su plataforma de vigilancia basada en una aeronave civil Hawker Beechcraft King Air 35FRGA-ASI Introduces Griffin Eye Manned ISR System. GA-ASI.com (2010-07-20). Retrieved on 2012-01-02.. La estatua "Grifo" de Veres Kalman en el patio delantero del cementerio Farkashegyi en Budapest, Hungría. Los grifos, como otras criaturas ficticias, aparecen con frecuencia en el género fantástico. Algunos ejemplos son las franquicias orientadas al a fantasía como Warhammer Fantasy Battle, Warcraft, Heroes of Might and Magic, Dungeons & Dragons, Ragnarok Online, Harry Potter, Las crónicas de Spiderwick, My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y La batalla por Wesnoth. Emblemas escolares y mascotas La cresta del Trinity College de Oxford (1555) la forman tres grifos, originada de la cresta de la familia del fundador Sir Thomas Pope. Su sociedad de debate es conocida como El Grifo, y las notas de su maestro emérito muestran que es una de las instituciones de debate más antiguas del país, significantemente más antigua que la famosa Oxford Union SocietyTrinity.ox.ac.uk. Trinity.ox.ac.uk. Retrieved on 2012-01-02.. Los grifos también son las mascotas de la VU University Amsterdam[http://www.vu.nl/en/about-vu-amsterdam/mission-and-profile/the-griffin/index.asp VU university Amsterdam. About the griffin.] Retrieved on 2013-11-05., Reed College y Sarah Lawrence CollegeSarah Lawrence Gryphons. Gogryphons.com. Retrieved on 2013-10-23.. El sello oficial de la Universidad de Purdue fue adoptado durante su centenario en 1969. El sello, aprobado por la junta directiva, fue diseñado pro el profesor Al Gowan. Reemplazó el sello no oficial que había sido usado durante 73 años.Traditions. Big Ten. Purdue.edu. Retrieved on 2012-01-02. The College of William and Mary en Virginia cambió su mascota a un grifo en abril de 2010..Pantless Man-Bird To Lead William and Mary Into Battle. Deadspin.com (2010-04-07). Retrieved on 2012-01-02.W&M welcomes newest member of the Tribe. Wm.edu (2010-04-08). Retrieved on 2012-01-02. Se eligió el grifo por su combinación del león británico y el águila americano. El 367º Escuadrón de Apoyo y el 12ª Brigada de Aviación de Combate muestran grifos en sus parches. La mascota de St Mary's College, una de las 16 de la Universidad de Durham. La mascota del Colegio Público de Toronto GLenview Senior, así como su nombre en sus equipos deportivos. La mascota del L&N STEM Academy en Knoxville, Tennesse, un instituto público de ciencia, tecnología, ingeniería y matemáticas, es un grifo. El grifo se incorporó en el equipo de robótica. La mascota del colegio público Charles G. Fraser en Toronto es un grifo, formando parte de la ilustración de su logo. La mascota del Instituto Colegial de Glebe en Ottawa es un grifo, siendo el nombre de su equipo Glebe Gryphons. El grifo es la mascota oficial del Chestnut Hill College en Pennsylvania. Es la mascota del Leadership High School en San Francisco, elegido por el cuerpo estudiantil por voto popular por el Golden Gate University Griffins, donde operaban de 1997-2000. En deportes profesionales El equipo de hockey profesional Grand Rapid Griffins de la Liga de Hockey Americana. La mascota del Suwon Samsung Bluewings, "Aguileón", es un grifo, usando una mezcla de águila y león. Parques de atracciones La principal atracción del Busch Gardens Williamsburg es un dive coaster llamado "Grifo" que abrió en 2007. En el Cedar Point de Sandusky, Ohio, abrió el "GateKeeper", una montaña rusa de acero que cuenta con un grifo como mascota. Origen Una teoría, postulada principalmente por Adrienne Mayor, estipula que el grifo se originó a través de observaciones paleontológicas antiguas por comerciantes que iban a Europa a través de la Ruta de la Seda por el desierto de Gobi en Mongolia, donde los fósiles blancos del Protoceratops permanecían expuestos frente al rojo suelo. Tales fósiles pudieron haber sido interpretados como una criatura medio-ave, medio-bestia.Protoceratops. Wikidino. Retrieved on 2012-01-02.BBC Four television program Dinosaurs, Myths and Monsters, 8.00–0.00 pm Sat 10 Dec 2011 and 9.55–10.55 pm Tue 13 Dec 2011 Con las sucesivas narraciones y copias de las ilustraciones, su gola ósea, frágil y que solía estar rota o totalmente desgastada, pudo convertirse en las largas orejas de mamífero, y su pico pudo ser considerado una prueba de su mitad de ave, añadiéndose las alas. Referencias Categoría:Mitología medieval Categoría:Heráldica Categoría:Híbridos